Tears of a Ghost Whisperer
by Redemerald6
Summary: Norman's in trouble big this time. Two men are out hunting kids with the gift he has and he's next on their list. But, he's not alone. With the aid of friends, both new and old, he may yet see his next birthday. Rated for violence and a bit of gore.
1. Chapter 1

Tears of a Ghost Whisperer.

Chapter 1: Hunting the gifted.

I don't own Paranorman.

* * *

Luana pov

I ran through a dark forest. The angry spirit of a young falsely accused warlock was after me. I reached into my bag and grabbed a ghost net. Why Salem? Of all the places to be assigned. I mean, come on. Of course this place is haunted.

Whoa, let me go back. My name is Virtra Luana Moon. But, people call me Luana. I'm eleven and everyone in my family were ghost hunters. I say "were" because I'm the only one left. Any way, a few days ago I was called and asked to investigate the forest behind some old rich lady's house. Her ancestor's had accused a young boy of being a necromancer. When they couldn't prove it the judge let him go, but the family hunted him down and hanged him themselves. I would have turned her down, if she hadn't mentioned that he was after her six year old granddaughter.

So there I was and he was really grumpy. I hid behind a tree and waited. When he was alive, the boy was just like me. He could see, hear, and feel the dead. That's right. Feel. They can touch stuff. Including, if they have the power, people. I heard him coming and, again, tried to reason with him. "I know what they did was unforgivable. But, she's just a kid. She has nothing to do with them." I yelled so my voice would bounce and be untraceable. "She will grow into another one of them." he growled in return. My breath caught, literally as he passed through my tree and started choking me. I tried to fight him off. But, wasn't doing a very good job. I saw black on the edges of my vision. I decided to try playing dead. I let my head fall to my chest and my eyes close. I went as limp as I could and felt his grip loosen. It took all my will power not to gasp and cough for breath. Then, I heard a loud smack and was dropped to the ground. I did gasp as he let go and opened my eyes. My boyfriend was standing over the boy.

Before, you ask, no, my boyfriend didn't have the power. He died the year before this story. But, he swore to my mom on her death bed that he would always protect me. So, after he died, he stayed.

Back on track, Alex walked away from the recovering ghost and helped me up. "You should have called sooner." he said before pulling me into a tight hug. "Sorry." I murmured. I returned my focus to the boy. I walked to his side, the hit a simmered him down a bit, and sat next to him. "Look, I know how you feel. I got crap like that all the time. I'm have the power, too. Remember? But, you can't take what happened to you out on her. If you do, you're no better then they were. You won't feel avenged, the guilt will never leave you. This is wrong, and you know it. Go home. Gather your mom, she's waiting for you, she'll show you the way."

I stood and he watched me in shock. "Come on, we'll walk with you."

Unknown pov

I glared down at my list of names. I pulled out my quill and dipped it in the bleeding wound of the boy at my feet and scratched out his name. Marius Trick: terminated. My partner smirked at the boy on the ground. His now hollow eyes stared up at me in shock and fear. "That's one more of you freaks dead." growled Jacobs. I rolled my eyes and looked at him "Who's next?" he pulled a stack of photos out of his pocket and shuffled them before fanning them out. I pulled out two. On one was a boy who had bright blue eyes and hair that stood strait up defying gravity. He wore a lopsided smile, like he didn't want to be where ever he was. The next was a small annoyed looking girl with golden brown hair and neon green eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was looking away from the camera.

I flipped them over. "Norman Babcock and Virtra Moon." I said tossing him the photos to get a look at the targets. He examined them and got that twisted grin that always meant blood. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Halloween?" I growled and rolled my eyes again. I hate my job.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of a Ghost Whisperer.

Chapter 2: The meeting in the graveyard.

I don't own Paranorman.

* * *

Norman pov

I walked out the door to good byes from mom, dad, and Grandma. I think the only good thing I got from saving the town from Aggie's rage was my family and Aggie herself. True, most people would think that if you save your town you instantly become popular. But, for me, things only got worse. Alvin was always on me about anything he could think of. Neal won't even look at me and his brother's worse.

I sighed thinking of all the people who turned their backs on me and wondered if this is how Aggie felt when they were about to hang her. Just then, I hit someone and stumbled backwards. "Sorry." I muttered. "No problem, kid." growled the guyed I ran into. "Say, do you know a girl that goes by Luana?" I tightened my grip on the strap of my backpack. Luana was the shy little new kid who just transferred from New York.

She didn't seem fond of people, but neither did I before. The first day, I tried to be nice, but she seemed surprised, if not a bit scared. Even if she didn't want to be friends, I didn't like the feeling I got from this guy. No way was I just handing Luana to him. "No, sir." I muttered backing away slightly. Something deep inside was yelling at me to get to the place where Aggie's accusers were buried. I turned and ran that way. School and bullies were way out of my mind. I focused on running.

Hunter Arrow pov

I smirked as the boy fled as fast as he could. No doubt one of his little ghost pals warned him. I pulled my walkie-talkie out. "I've spotted the boy. He's heading toward the graveyard. Just like planned." _Have I ever told you how much I hate this job? _I rolled my eyes at my partners grumpy attitude. "Multiple times. What's the girl's position?" _Heading toward the cemetery on the tail of our fake ghost. Are you sure we should be doing this? Their just kids. _I ignored him for a moment "I know you have doubts but, these things aren't human. Remember that." I started walking toward the graveyard. _...I'm quitting. I sent in my papers last week. I sick of killing kids. This is my last job. _His end went dead and I stared at the device.

Brice had talked a lot about quitting. I never thought he would do it. I growled and chucked the walkie-talkie into a tree enraged. I continued after the boy with new purpose and smirked when I heard two terrified screams, one male the other female, from the cemetery.

Luana pov

Alex and I were after a tricky little kid's spirit. "Come on, kid!" yelled Alex. I was trying to act natural, but acting natural and ghost hunting don't exactly go hand in hand. People still stared at me as I ran by with a ghost net in hand. The boy stopped outside the cemetery and I stopped in horror.

Take me into the woods in the middle of the night, or the bottom of the sea in a sub with minimal air. ANYTHING! Just not a graveyard. I know it's ironic that the girl who can see ghosts worst year is a graveyard, but I can't help it. It's where Alex died. Said ghost floated to my side. "Hey, we can let this one go." I shook my head "Everyone deserves to be with their loved ones in paradise. I won't let my fear stop me from helping him pass." I took a deep breath and stepped into the gates. Only to be yanked up into a huge hanging net. I let out a scream as the net swung and slammed me against a tree. Black crept into my vision. "Alex, get help!" I cried weakly before falling into darkness.

Alex pov

I went into panic mode and flew through the graves trying to find help. In my fear, I forgot I was dead. "Help!" cried a new voice. I flew toward it. It was the boy who had been nice to Luana before. I flew over and saw he was trapped under a weighted net. I started to freak out more. Now, this boy stood to get hurt. "Hey, ghost kid!" the boy's call yanked me out of my panic. I stared at him as he spoke right to me "How about a bit of help?" I nodded slowly "Y-yeah?" he pointed up the way.

"Go to the Babcock house. Get my dad's attention. Throw something at his head, write on him, anything. Just get him here." I nodded and tore off. Once I got the directions to the house from another ghost, I flew in and was greeted by the boy's frantic parents. "It's okay, hun, he probably just saw a new ghost and went to say hi." tried the dad. "Norman doesn't let the ghosts keep him from school! I'm telling you something's happened!"

I looked around and saw a bit of chalk. I picked it up and wrote on the dark wood table. _Norman is trapped at the graveyard. Someone is going to hurt him if you don't hurry._ I nodded and looked to see if they saw any of my movements. Nope! I rolled my eyes and chucked a book at the man. "What the!" he turned and I started tapping the table with the chalk. They came and read my message. "I TOLD YOU! GET IN THE CAR!" the two ran out the door and I flew back to the graveyard. I saw Norman first "They're coming. Just lead them over here when you're done. My friend needs help too." he nodded just as a car screeched to a halt outside. "Norman? Sweetheart?" called the woman's voice. "MOM! Over here!"

"Crap, I thought you said they didn't know." I turned and saw two men coming this way. "I set the trap so he couldn't call them. All the ghosts here are his friends. Maybe they saw and went to get help." a harsh laugh followed this "Well, we'll have to pick up the pace and kill this kid."

I gasped and turned to Norman who hadn't heard a word. "Tell them to hurry or those guys will kill you!" I yelped in a panic. "Mom, Dad, hurry! The ghost says they're going to kill me!" the speed of the on comers came faster. Unfortunately, the killers got there first. "Nice try, kids." the next thing I knew I was under a bloody ghost net. One of Luana's! "NO!" I cried in horror. They moved toward Norman and pulled out a knife each. I started to struggle. If they had gotten Luana with those things I wasn't going to let them take Norman too.

In desperation, I remember what one of the guys said about all the ghost being Norman's friends. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP! THEY'RE GONNA KILL NORMAN!" I yelled at the top of my, well not lungs, but you get it. Norman's eyes had filled with frightened tears. He stared hyperventilating and before he passed out he mutter one name. "Aggie."

At once, lightning arched from the ground and the spirit of a young girl, about Norman's age rose from it. "Leave him alone." she growled. I tried to get loose so I could get to Norman. She saw and a bolt of electricity released me. I glided to him and check that he was okay. "He's fine. But,..." I turned to the bloody net I was held in. "Go, I've got things here." she said. I nodded and flew toward where Luana had been.

I stopped at the horrid sight before me. She could have been asleep if not for the deep cuts in her neck and the blood dribbling from the corners her mouth. I didn't think ghosts could feel sick, but I did. I sank to the ground and let out a cry worthy of the monster I had been before my death. The monster Luana held at bay in my life and death. Now, all bets were off. You never kill an alpha wolf's mate!


	3. Chapter 3

Tears of a ghost whisperer.

Chapter 3: Wake up.

I don't own Paranorman.

Aggie pov

I didn't expect it to be such a struggle. Norman lay unconscious behind me and the two guys weren't backing down. "What has he ever done to…" before I could finish, an unearthly roar filled the air. I looked around for its source. "What was that?" muttered one of the attackers.

Suddenly, a wolf came out of the brush. His teeth bared and his fur covered in blood. I started to get ready to protect Norman when a voice rang through the air. "YOU KILLED HER! SHE ONLY HELPED PEOPLE AND YOU KILLED HER!"

I realized this was the ghost boy who had called for help for Norman. "Who? Who did they kill?" I asked. He looked at me "They kill Luana. They killed my mate."

No pov

A young boy's spirit ran as fast as he could down a torch lit hall. He reached a huge oak door and started knocking loudly. "My lord, they're at it again." The door flew open and the boy leapt back. Standing in the frame was a tall man with long dark hair. "WHAT?" he growled. "They're killing again. They've already taken Seer Luana and her protector has lost control. Now they're after Seer Norman. His allies are holding them back, but they can't hold on forever."

The man growled again and walked past the boy. "It's time I had a talk with these men. Too long has he been letting them kill my gifted without punishment." and with that, the Egyptian god of death himself, Anubis, went to pass judgment on those who were stealing away the lives of his chosen children. But, first, he needed a word with Norman.

Norman pov

I sat in the middle of a green field a lot like the one where Aggie was buried. I sighed and lay on my back and closed my eyes with a smiled. It was nice there. I wondered if I could stay. Then, I heard approaching footsteps. I opened my eyes to find a man I felt I knew but couldn't pin point where I'd seen him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked with a smile. I shook my head "I don't mind." I closed my eyes again as he sat next to me. "What brings you here?" I shrugged "I'm not even sure how I got here. Last thing I remember is…" then, it all flooded back. The weird man, the net, that ghost boy, Aggie. I bolted up right "Oh my god, Aggie!" I yelped "I have to go back!" I started to stand when I felt a hand grab mine.

I looked down at the man. He was holding onto my hand to keep me from leavening. "Before you go, you'll need this." He let go and a pendent was in my hand. I looked at it "What is it?" he smiled "A gift that, like one I gave you the day you were born, I don't give away often. It will revive three dead. Whether they died an hour ago or five hundred years ago. Who you choose is your choice alone. But, know this. Everything comes with a price. Even you sight. Choose wisely."

I gasped and my eyes flew open. Aggie was holding one of the men who wanted to kill me back, but was fading from here fast. "AGGIE!" I cried in horror when the man smacked her away. My hand tightened into a fist of rage and I felt something in it. I opened my hand to find the pendent there. I remembered what the guy had said about bringing back the dead. 'Please don't hate me, Aggie.' I thought. "Aggie, catch!" I threw the pendent and she caught it.

The transformation was instant. She drifted to the ground and seemed to become more normal. But, she still had her power to zap stuff. I know because she used it on the net that held me. She turned to the ghost boy/wolf "Get Norman out of here!" she ordered.


End file.
